


Exorcism

by LaughableLament



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Discovery Risk, Episode Related, Episode: s13e22 Exodus, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Extended Scene, M/M, Possessive Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Remix, Remixed Scene, Reunion Sex, Rough Sex, Smutty Poem, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: Remixed/extended scene from 13x22 “Exodus.” Back-from-the-dead smut.





	Exorcism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [millygal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/gifts).



> Late but loving birthday hugs to the radiant [**milly_gal**](http://milly-gal.livejournal.com/). ♥ (Sharing with Dean, that's not so bad?) Here’s wishing you the best of everything!

bloodcrusted walkin  
Old Nick doggin his six

paint chips  
porch boards creak  
“I am so sorr—”

neck scruff  
“Get the fuck in—”

shotgun shack  
nuclear winter  
sun-slash slats

shallow  
shadow

screendoor-lips smack  
drymouth sour

_up against the wall  
little brother _

“Thought I’d lost—”

_m’gonna fuck the  
devil outta you_

“Dean, anyone could—”

“Let em.”  
jeans-jammed hands  
crush behind  
“Fuckin—” _  
_

_you’re alive_

 “—nothin to be sorry for.”

_you’re mine_

no slick  
sonafabitch

_wallet  
wallet_

Sam sucks fingers  
“Please—”  
spits  
arches  
splits

 _wallet!_  
extra-large  
lubricated

four knuckles

“Jesus, Sammy—”

human origami  
coils  
kneels  
scrabbles  
clumsy cold  
wide mouth and eyes  
licks hard

“S’good, man—”  
corner  
foil  
rip  
“—get me wet.”

scalp scratch  
tickle tug tangles

Sam ducks  
dribbles and grunts  
flicks tongue

buckle  
brace on the wall  
“Get up, get—”  
spin him  
pin him  
burrow in him  
under-wet and  
over-tight

“Sammy you—”

“Yes!”  
twists  
shoulders  
lips

sexy  
half-stripped  
half-pissed

smirk  
step up  
palm Sam’s hip

sticky  
hungry  
engine hot

Sam groans  
jagged  
takes that dick  
back bows  
opens slow  
body rolls and  
slap  
slap  
slap

“Come for me, Sammy—”

sweat

“—blow all over this floor.”

lock up

“—got you, little brother—”

shudder

“—mine. You hear me?”

“Fuck, Dean, God!”  
soft through his teeth  
insides seize

blast off  
thrusters  
launch  
ignite  
slip-drag  
arc and angle  
bite  
use  
bruise  
freeze

freefall…

relearn to breathe

clean  
stand and  
straighten up

thumb Sam’s cheek  
“You good?”

“I’m alive, yeah—”

haul him in

**Author's Note:**

>    
>  **Shameless promo:** If you like this, you’ll love **[spn_napowrimo](http://spn-napowrimo.livejournal.com/)**. Signups for our 4th annual fanworks challenge open February 1st! ^_^


End file.
